


Safety

by Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, I like this, M/M, read if you dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Grant are dancing around one another, until they come together in a great way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt response for my prompt blog - read and tell me what you think!

His room on the Bus was small: a good size for a man like him, who preferred comfort and coziness over almost all else. With a thick quilt from home, a bookshelf of his favourites, and almost twenty pairs of coloured, themed socks, Doctor Thomas Trivelle was completely okay with his place in the world.   
A knock sounded sharp on the door. “Come in!” he called out, eyes continuing to stare at the page before him. The scent of sea breeze wafted under his nose. “Hi, Grant.”   
Grant cleared his throat. “Hey. What are you up to?”   
“Nothing important. Just reading.” Thomas shut the worn copy of The Great Gatsby and slid it onto the side table. “Is your shoulder feeling any better?”   
He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Tee.”   
“You didn’t answer my question.”   
The taller man shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, wincing a small bit at the pain. “I’ve felt better. I’ve been icing and heating as much as I can. As you know, though, I don’t get much time to myself. I’m a little focused on my work.”   
Thomas’s frown caused a pit to form in Grant’s gut. “That’s it.” He pulled on his arm, motioning for Grant to sit down on the bed. “Shirt off. Now.” The standard issue black SHIELD shirt hid Grant’s muscles well, and Thomas couldn’t help but let his eyes widen a bit at the sight. “Now, uhm, sit here and just… relax.”   
“I can try.”   
Small fingers kneaded against his sore shoulder, and he let out a sound of relief, practically melting before Thomas’s eyes. Not only did it feel fantastic, but it had been so long since he had been touched so gently, so sweetly. He leaned back eagerly, letting out another sound and letting his hands tangle in the sheets.  
Thomas finished it off with a kiss to his shoulder blade, and resting his cheek against warm skin. “You need to take better care of yourself.” He reached out to slide his fingers into Grant’s larger hand. “You need to be more careful.”  
“Okay. Okay, Tee.” 

The team had a tradition: after particularly hard cases, once debriefs and the showers were done, they would meet in the lounge, decked out in pajamas, with blankets and pillows in hand. The snacks would be gathered, and then they would watch movies. Even Melinda May, the hardass herself, would join in.   
Thomas ended up tucked up on the couch between Grant and Fitz, his fingers intertwined with Grant’s beneath the blankets. Fitz knew, of course. He was Thomas’s best friend, his confidante, in all senses of the word. He had been the one to first hear Thomas go on and on about Grant’s eyes, his hands, how he talked, how he was when they were alone. No one else really knew, although Coulson had his suspicions. But, it didn’t interfere with their work, and Grant was not his Supervising Officer.   
With something like National Treasure on the screen, Grant felt free to wrap his arm around a dozing Thomas and pull him to his chest. They curled together beneath the blankets, Grant letting his eyes slip shut. 

Simmons nudged Fitz with her elbow, nodding towards them. Fitz simply smiled and patted her shoulder. 

In the field, Thomas could kick ass. He had trained with the some of the best, including Melinda May, and, in a pinch, he was amazing. They didn’t pull him in often, preferring to have him in with Fitz and Simmons, doing the research aspect of their missions.   
A sharp knock to the side of his head, and the lights went out.   
He could heard shouting, feel someone lifting him up, but it was too much to bear, and it all faded away rather quickly.   
Next time he woke, the lights were bright and fluorescent, and a hand was running smooth and steady over his head. His eyes fluttered open, and there was Grant. There was worry in those eyes, and his shoulders were tense. Not good for healing, Thomas thought as he reached out to caress his cheek.   
“You tell me to be careful,” Grant said stiffly, “and then you go out and get hurt. I… can’t do this, knowing you could get hurt. I don’t want you in the field.”  
Thomas sighed. “Grant, honey… it was one time. I’m a good agent, you know that. One time, one mistake. Trust me, I’ve learned from it.”   
Grant leaned in to kiss him once, then twice, then again and again, until all they could feel and think of and breathe in was each other. “I’m sorry I let you get hurt,” Grant muttered in between kisses, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Thomas.”  
Coulson stood in the doorway, a hint of a smile on his face. His team was good. They worked together and meshed in ways that he had only ever dreamed of. And even this… this relationship between Agent Ward and (Agent) Dr. Teville would only bring them stronger together. He turned and walked away, as Grant was still muttering, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
